Mr Right
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: Rita turns to dating websites to find her 'Mr Right' but it takes an observent four year old to point out that he's a lot closer than she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I started writing another oneshot last night but then I saw this prompt on the OTP Prompts tumblr thing and I just had to write it!

 ** _"Imagine Person A is a single parent to a child and B is their close friend who often comes over to help. Ever since A's divorce, A has been trying to get back into dating, but none have worked out well. B tries to encourage A and tells them the next person they'll fall for might work out, and may be closer than they think. One day, A sees their child and B playing together happily in the backyard in the most picturesque manner possible and can't help but be amazed at how natural it feels for B to be part of their family. A smiles and wonders if they're feeling giddy because they're starting to fall in love with B until they hear their child giggling "B! Mommy/daddy is making that stupid happy face around you again!""_**

A bit of a random question but would you prefer all my oneshots to be posted as chapters of one fic or would you prefer me to keep posting them as seperate fics. I posted the first few seperately because I had absolutely no idea how much Fluffy Riain was going to take over my life!

* * *

"How'd it go?" Iain asked as Rita walked back into the house, "as good as that hey?" he laughed when he saw the unimpressed look on her face, "kettle's just boiled so why don't I make us a brew and you can tell me all about it?"

Rita nodded, sighing in relief as she slipped off her heels, "that might be the best offer I've had all night" she said, hanging up her jacket and picking up a hair band from the table in the hall so she could tie her hair back from her face, "have I got time to change into something more comfortable?"

"Course" Iain called through from the kitchen, "little man's all settled in his own bed if you want to see him, he went down about 8 and I've not heard a peep from him since."

Rita smiled softly as she made her way upstairs, "thanks Iain."

She came downstairs a while later having changed from a fitted black dress into her favourite pyjamas, blue and grey checked trousers and a plain white top, she'd washed her face clean of makeup and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, "it didn't go well then?" Iain asked as he passed Rita her tea.

"He spent the whole night talking about star trek, and his two dogs, Kirk and Spock. I mentioned Jack and he told me his dogs don't like children" she sighed and took a sip from her mug, "I might just give up on dating, accept that Jack's going to be the only male that I share a bed with for the foreseeable future."

Rita hated to admit it but she was lonely, ever since her marriage had ended she'd longed to find someone to share her life with, sure, her 4 year old son kept her busy during the day but sometimes, sometimes she found herself thinking how nice it would be to have someone to share it with, someone to laugh with when he said something funny, someone to help her answer his almost endless stream of questions. Someone to snuggle up with and have some adult conversation with once he was asleep.

"Hey no" Iain frowned, "there's plenty more fish in the pie or whatever that saying is. You never know, true love might be closer than you think, you might bump into Mr Right in Asda next week, and until then you've always got me" he joked.

"I have, you're right" Rita smiled. She didn't know what she'd do without Iain, Jack had been distraught when she'd told him they were moving house and it might be a long time before he saw his Daddy again but Iain had sort of filled the hole Mark's absence had left in his life. She'd been introduced to Iain by her best friend on his first day at work, he was a paramedic at the hospital where she was an ED nurse. Once Jack knew Iain drove an ambulance like his Auntie Dixie he'd decided Iain was 'super cool' and the pair had been best friends ever since. He'd been a great help with Jack, he was the strong, positive, male role model that Jack was so desperate for, and he was only more than happy to help Rita out with him. He frequently picked Jack up from nursery when her shift overran, he looked after him on his days off to save Rita money on childcare, took him to play football in the park to give Rita a break and he was only too happy to babysit when Rita went out on a date or a rare 'girls night out' with Dixie.

She'd turned to the internet, to dating websites in the hope of finding someone to spend her life with but nothing ever went further than the first date, she only seemed to attract men who were only interested in one thing whereas she needed stability, for Jack's sake she refused to bring a new man home every week. She needed someone reliable, someone who would be there for her and Jack, someone like… she shook her head, Iain was just her friend, he'd never be interested in her like that.

"You alright?" Iain nudged her gently.

"Yeah, sorry, miles away."

"Yeah" Iain laughed, "you wish, anyway, look at the time, some of us have got to work in the morning, I better be off."

Rita nodded and stood to see Iain out, "thanks for tonight. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Not at all, he never is" Iain smiled as he put his shoes on, "couple of stories and he was gone."

"Thanks" she pecked his cheek.

Iain smiled and winked cheekily, "I'll give you a ring in the week, take him over the park for a kick about" he said as he stepped out of the door, "call me if you need anything" he said, flashing Rita another cheeky grin before he headed home.

The weeks passed and Rita found herself spending more and more time with Iain, for Jack's sake obviously, and she found that, on the days she knew Iain was looking after Jack, she couldn't walk home fast enough.

She stood in her kitchen, leaning against the open back door. Iain and Jack were running around her garden together, both dressed only in their shorts, their t shirts discarded on a chair on the decking, both wearing matching blue baseball caps that Iain had bought when Jack had announced he was never wearing a hat 'because Iain didn't have to'. Iain had turned up the next day with the matching baseball caps and now Rita had no arguments from her son about wearing his hat whenever he was out in the hot summer sun.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched them, there were toys everywhere, Jack's bike was on it's side by the shed, Jack had obviously been practicing after Iain had promised he'd teach the boy to ride his bike without stabilisers before the end of summer. His slide had been moved so he could slide into the, now half empty, paddling pool and several balls, a toy golf set and two tennis bats laid forgotten about on the lawn as the two now chased each other with water pistols, "I'm gonna get you Iain, I'm gonna catch you and then I'm going to empty my water pistol on your head."

"Nope, you're never gonna catch me Mate, I'm the fastest ambulance driver in the world me."

"No you're not" Jack poked his tongue out at Iain, "Auntie Dixie's waaaaay faster than you are."

"I'm going to get you for that" Iain warned Jack before squirting him with his water pistol, the stream of water hitting the four year old on the stomach causing him to squeal with laughter and begin running away from Iain, squirting his own water pistol over his shoulder in the hope of getting Iain back.

Rita was glad they hadn't noticed her, she loved watching Iain and Jack interact. Iain was such a natural with her son, she thought Jack had been close to Mark but the way he'd bonded with Iain was completely different, they'd known him for a little under a year but Rita couldn't really remember what things had been like before him. It was then it hit her, she'd been so busy looking for her 'Mr Right' that she'd failed to see he was right under her nose. Jack loved him, and she loved seeing him with Jack, he'd fitted into their little family so perfectly that Rita wasn't sure she ever wanted to find out what life would be like without him.

She was broken from her thoughts by Jack taunting Iain, "nu-uuh, you're never going to catch me, I'm superJack and you're just a smelly old man."

"Old man?" Iain raised his eyebrows, "who's told you that?"

"Auntie Dixie" Jack giggled, still running in circles around the garden, trying not to be caught by Iain even though Rita knew Iain could catch Jack in a second if he really wanted to.

"Did she now, right, well, for that, when I catch you I'm going to throw you in the paddling pool, and when I next see Auntie Dixie I'm going to throw her in the paddling pool too."

"No you're not" Jack told him, "she'll shout at you and make you cry."

"No she won't" Iain laughed, "she'll shout at me but I won't cry."

"Cos you're big and strong?" Jack dropped his water pistol and held his arms out to Iain, suddenly feeling tired.

"Yeah, cos I'm big and strong like you" Iain smiled as he too let his water pistol fall to the floor so he could lift Jack onto his hip. It was then that he saw Rita and he couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face, "Mummy's home mate" he said softly

Jack looked up at Rita and smiled, "you make her happy" he nodded knowingly, Rita once again lost in thoughts about how adorable Iain and Jack were together.

"How do you know that?" Iain asked Jack, he'd be lying if he said he didn't find Rita attractive, but he knew she was putting Jack first. He loved being around the two of them and if being friends was the only way he could do that then that was fine with him, he'd never want to try and force their relationship into something else and risk losing the woman and child who seemed to make every day a little brighter.

"She only has that stupid happy face when you're here" he nodded, Jack might only be four years old but he knew his Mummy, he knew she smiled more when Iain was there, he knew she loved him coming round just as much as Jack did himself.

"Does she?" Iain smirked as he walked the final few metres to Rita, her cheeks flushed pink after Jack's words had pulled her from her daydream.

"Yep" Jack smiled before gasping as he had an idea, "you should ask her to be your girlfriend!"

"Should I now?" Iain asked and Jack nodded excitedly. "How about it Reets? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rita blushed, "say yes Mummy" Jack encouraged, "pleeeeeeease" he pleaded.

Rita dropped her gaze to the floor, "I erm, I could ask Dix to watch Jack if you fancied going out sometime?"

Iain shifted Jack to hold him with one hand, using his other to lift Rita's chin so he could place a gentle kiss to her lips, "you're on" he whispered, "it's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of people asked for a second chapter to this, and, as I enjoyed writing it so much I thought I'd give it a go, only I got a bit carried away so you'll be getting a third chapter too!

* * *

"Please Iain" Jack begged.

Iain shook his head, "not tonight Mate, it's just going to be Me and Mummy tonight."

"But I want to come, please let me come Iain."

"Look" Iain crouched down so he was level with the four year old, "tonight I'm taking Mummy out for dinner but I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?" Jack pouted, frustrated that Iain and Rita were going out without him,.

"You let me and Mummy go out tonight with no arguments, and, if Auntie Dixie tells Mummy you've been a good boy when we get back, I'll take Mummy on another date next week and you can come."

"Promise?" Jack asked.

Iain nodded and held out his hand to Jack, "if Auntie Dixie tells us you've been good then I promise you can come out with us next week."

Jack shook Iain's hand, "I'm gonna be real good for Auntie Dixie" he grinned, bounding off to the door when he heard someone knock on it.

"Hello Monkey" Dixie greeted Jack when Iain opened the door, "I've got something special for you to do tonight."

"What is it?" Jack beamed.

"It's a secret" she winked, "I'll tell you when Mummy and Iain have gone."

Rita walked down the stairs 10 minutes after Dixie had arrived, "wow" Iain's face lit up when he saw her.

"Do I look alright? Rita asked, smoothing out the grey top she wore with a fitted black blazer and dark skinny jeans.

"Alright?" Iain stood from the sofa and smiled, "you look amazing."

Jack sighed, "can you go now please? Auntie Dixie's got a surprise for me but I can't see it until you've gone."

Rita laughed and picked Jack up, "Be good for Auntie Dix" she kissed his cheek, "I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

Jack smiled, "love you Mummy" he kissed Rita's cheek before holding his arms out to Iain.

"You alright mate?"

Jack nodded, "you look after Mummy" he told Iain.

"I will Mate, don't worry about that."

"You gots to hold her hand when you cross the roads."

Iain looked at Rita and smiled, "I promise I'll hold her hand."

Jack nodded, satisfied Iain would look after his Mummy, "have fun" he grinned, wriggling to be put down before he walked over to Auntie Dixie, "I'll be good" he promised.

"So" Iain smiled once they'd said their goodbyes and left the house, "Jack said I had to hold your hand."

"Only when we crossed the road."

Iain shrugged and slipped his fingers into Rita's, "you never know when we might suddenly have to cross a road."

Rita and Iain spent the evening in a cosy corner of an Italian restaurant by the beach whilst Jack made chocolate cornflake buns with his Auntie Dixie. He was desperate to not miss out on the next date night so he was in his best behaviour and, when Dixie told Rita how well behaved Jack had been, Iain had no option but to tell Rita the deal he'd made with the boy.

Iain had never been one to go back on his promises, so, a week after his first date with Rita, Iain spent his day off looking after Jack before changing them both into something smarter than the clothes they'd been playing in all day and making his way to the hospital to meet Rita after her shift.

"Alright Kidda" Dixie smiled when she saw Jack walk into the ambulance station holding Iain's hand, her smile growing when she noticed both males were wearing similar outfits and Jack's hair had been spiked up at the front in a similar style to Iain's, "are you waiting for Mummy?"

"Yep" he grinned as Iain helped him into the driver's seat of an ambulance, "we're going on a date."

"Little Man wanted to come out with us last week, I told him if he behaved for you he could come on a date with us this week" Iain explained.

"Wow" Dixie smiled, "what are you doing on your date?"

"We're having dinner and then we're going bowling" Jack smiled as Dixie got into the passenger seat of the ambulance, "can I make the sirens go?"

When Rita walked into the ambulance station after her shift she couldn't help but smile, Jack was sat on a first responder's motorbike loudly making siren noises, Iain holding it upright as he pushed it around the ambulance bay making accompanying engine noises.

"He loves him y'know" Dixie said as she approached Rita.

"I know" Rita nodded, "Jack loves him too."

Dixie smiled, she hadn't needed to tell Rita which of the males she'd been referring to, "you and him" she nodded towards Iain, "is it serious?"

"It's only been a week" Rita laughed, "give it chance."

"It's only been a week since your date" Dixie corrected her, "you've been falling for him for months though haven't you?"

Rita nodded, she couldn't lie to Dixie "yeah I have."

"I think he feels the same way, you and Jack are the only things he talks about sometimes, I don't think he realises he's doing it" Rita felt her cheeks blush and Dixie decided to change the subject, "you never told me how your date went."

"It was nice" Rita nodded, "nice to be able to relax and enjoy myself without having to try and work out if Jack would like him, if they'd get on, if he'd stick around. I erm, I offered to let him stay over that night, he said he didn't want to confuse Jack by staying over so soon."

Dixie smiled, "I don't think he's going anywhere Darl' he and Jack adore each other, Jack wants you to be happy just as much as you want him to be happy. I think Iain will be good for you both." she told Rita as Iain and Jack walked over, the motorbike safely back where it belonged.

"Mummy" Jack grinned, "are you ready for our date?"

"I am" Rita smiled, "and don't you two boys look handsome?"

"We've got to look nice for our date Mummy" Jack smiled as Rita lifted him to her hip.

"Mummy looks good too doesn't she Jack?" Iain smiled as he pecked Rita's cheek.

Jack nodded, "pretty Mummy" he agreed.

They said goodbye to Dixie and began walking down the street, Jack walking between Rita and Iain, holding hands with both of them as he chatted happily to Rita about his day.

They ended up at a pizza restaurant so Jack would be happy and Iain and Jack were sat together, colouring in a picture on the children's menu when the food was brought over, "he's like his dad isn't he" the waitress smiled as she put Jack's pizza in front of him.

Rita froze momentarily before she realised the waitress meant Iain, "yeah" she nodded and smiled "he is" she said softly, wondering if Jack would ever call Iain dad. Mark had no rights to the boy, not any more, once he'd been convicted as a paedophile she'd made sure of that. She wondered if one day Iain would adopt Jack, if they'd ever complete their perfect family with a baby of their own.

"Reet" he nudged her arm, "you gonna eat?"

She smiled and nodded, "yeah, sorry."

"It's okay" he winked before taking his phone out, texting Rita so Jack didn't overhear their conversation, ' _Are you okay? You looked like you were miles away_.'

Rita pulled her phone out, resting it on her lap so she could reply as she ate, ' _yeah, just thinking_.'

' _Am I allowed to ask what about?_ '

' _You_ ' Rita text back, ' _is it too soon for me to talk to Jack about you stopping over now and again?_ '

Iain smiled as he read the message, ' _Only now and again? If that's what you want then it's fine with me, only do it if you think Jack will be okay with it, I don't want to overwhelm him_.'

' _He adores you, I think the only problem will be getting him to let sleep in my bed not his_.'

' _Looks like he's gonna have to have bunkbeds then, bagsy the top one_.'

' _Yeah? And there was me thinking you might like me on top_.' Rita replied, biting her lip, not sure if her last text had crossed a line

Iain choked on his drink as he read Rita's text but luckily Jack was quick to pat him on the back, "be careful" he warned.

"Sorry Mate" Iain took another, more careful, drink before taking a bite of his pizza and replying to the text, ' _I think you might need to talk to Jack about having a sleepover at Dixie's!_ '

Rita smirked as she typed out her reply, ' _You're on_.'


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of this for now, but I quite like this little AU so who knows, I might write more in the future.

* * *

Iain lifted Jack to sit on his shoulders as they walked from the pizza restaurant to the bowling alley, he had one hand holding onto Jack's legs, the other holding Rita's hand as Jack gently held onto Iain's hair to keep his balance.

"Rita" Iain gasped when they were halfway between the restaurant and the bowling alley, "where's Jack gone?" He asked, quickly spinning round to look behind him causing Jack to shriek with laughter, a sound that made Rita's heart swell with the love she felt for Iain and the way he was with Jack.

"I don't know" she played along, "Maybe we left him in the restaurant?"

Iain span round again, Jack's laughter echoing in Rita's ears, "we'll have to skip bowling and go and find him then won't we?"

"No" Jack laughed, leaning forwards so Iain could see him, "Iain, I'm up here."

Iain glanced upwards and frowned, "you're not Jack, Jack's not that tall."

"I'm on your shoulders" Jack giggled, "you put me up here!"

"Did I?" Iain frowned, "I don't remember that."

Jack laughed, "it's because you're old."

"Old am I? You remember what I told you earlier about what happens to cheeky little boys?"

"No" Jack giggled, "no, I'll be good, I won't be cheeky, I'll be good."

"What happens to cheeky little boys?" Rita asked, not sure what it was that had Jack promising not to be cheeky.

"Tell her" Iain told him and Jack giggled again.

"The tickle monster gets them, but it's not a real monster Mummy, it's just Iain so don't be scared."

"That's okay then" Rita smiled, "I don't think anyone could be scared of Iain."

"He's scared of Auntie Dixie."

"I am not scared of Auntie Dixie" Iain reached up to tickle Jack.

Jack wriggled and squirmed on Iain's shoulders, waiting until he stopped before leaning over and whispering loudly, "he is Mummy, he really is."

"Are you going to use the ramp?" Rita asked once they'd set up their lane at the bowling alley, Jack obviously going first.

"Nah, you've got the sides up, why don't I show you how to do it without the ramp?"

"Will you?" Jack's face lit up and he turned to Rita, "can I? Can I Mummy?"

Rita smiled and nodded, holding out her hand to her son, "let's go and find a ball you can pick up while Iain gets us some drinks."

Jack grinned and took hold of Rita's hand, "I'll have orange juice please Iain" he smiled.

"Lime and Soda" Rita winked cheekily at Iain as Jack dragged her off off in search of a ball light enough for him to use.

"Thanks Iain" Jack grinned when he saw his juice waiting for him when he came back with Rita.

"It's okay, did you find a ball?"

"Yup" Jack held it out proudly, holding it in both hands, "we got two, Mummy's got the other one."

"Okay" Iain put the ball down on the floor, "you have to put these two fingers in here" he said, gently taking hold of Jack's hand, "and your thumb goes in this hole here, "can you hold it like that?" Jack lifted the ball about an inch from the floor and nodded, "good, so put your other hand underneath it to help you carry it and come over here."

Rita couldn't help but smile as she watched Iain take Jack over to the edge of the lane, showing him how to swing the ball, letting him practice a few times before Jack decided he was ready, "are you watching Mummy?"

"Of course" she smiled, standing from her seat and walking over to get a better view as Jack bowled his first ball down the lane, the ball bouncing off the bumpers several times before smashing into the pins, "Wow, well done" she beamed as Jack managed to knock down 6 of the skittles.

"Was I good?" he asked her.

"You were brilliant Jack, what do you say to Iain?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Iain's legs and hugged him tightly, "thank you for showing me how to do it without the ramp."

Iain smiled and crouched down to hug Jack properly, "anytime mate, next we'll get you riding that bike without your stabilisers yeah?"

"Jack" Rita said softly, sitting beside him as Iain took his turn at bowling a while later, smiling at her son as he looked up at her, sipping on his juice, "would you mind if Iain slept at our house sometimes."

"In Mummy's bed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Rita lifted Jack to sit on her knee, "he doesn't have to though if you don't want him to."

"Will he play with me?"

"Of course he will."

"And read me bedtime stories?"

"Yeah" Rita nodded.

"Will you still love me?"

"Oh Jack" Rita held him closely and kissed his head, "I will always, always love you, you're my baby, and no one will ever stop me loving you." She thought for a minute before asking, "you love Iain don't you?" Jack nodded, "but you still love me?" He nodded again, "that's how it is with Iain, I can love you both just like you love us both, I'll never, never stop loving you because of someone else Darling."

"What if I have a bad dream and get scared, can I still come for cuddles?"

"Of course you can Jack, you can come for cuddles whenever you like only you'd get twice as many cuddles because you'd get cuddles from me and Iain."

Jack nodded, "Is Iain going to be my new Daddy?"

Rita took a deep breath, not sure how to answer, "would you be happy if he was?" Jack nodded and Rita smiled softly, "I think that's something we'd all have to sit down and talk about, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no, I can't answer that question without talking to Iain.

Jack nodded before looking over at Iain who was walking towards them, intending to help Jack bowl the ball for his turn, "Iain" he looked up at the man he'd grown to love, "do you want to come for sleepovers at my house? And be my new Daddy?"

Iain smiled and walked over to Rita and Jack, crouching on the floor in front of them, "I would love to come for sleepovers at your house."

"And be my Daddy"

"I think that's something I'll need to talk to your Mummy about first Dude."

"Will you talk tonight."

Rita looked at Iain who smiled at her and she nodded, "yeah" she told her son, "once you're in bed tonight I'll talk to Iain."

"And you'll sleep over tonight? And read me a bedtime story?"

"If that's okay with Mummy."

"It is" Jack nodded, "she loves you, I heard her telling Auntie Dixie."

Rita felt her face flush as she dropped her gaze to the floor, expecting Iain to be scared off, it was too much too soon, never in a million years did she expect his reaction, he simply smiled and whispered loudly to Jack so Rita could hear him too, "I'm glad to hear that, because you know what? I love her too."


	4. Chapter 4

There's been a little bit of a time jump between the last chapter and this one, Jack's now 5 and Iain has moved in with Rita and Jack. I hope you like it!

* * *

"My friend Oli's got a new baby brother" Jack told Rita and Iain on the way home from school, swinging their hands as he walked between them.

"Has he?" Rita smiled, "that's nice, do you know what his brother's called?"

"Sam" Jack said simply before asking "Why haven't I got a baby brother or sister?"

Rita looked at Iain who bit his lip and smirked slightly as he too waited for her answer, "well… you need a Mummy and a Daddy to make a baby" she tried to explain, "and it was just me and you for a long time wasn't it?"

"Yes but you've got Iain now and if he's going to be my Daddy then he can be the baby's Daddy too can't you?" he looked up at Iain.

"I erm…"

"Let me guess" Jack sighed dramatically as they neared home, "you need to talk to Mummy, after I'm in bed…"

"Yeah" Iain nodded, lifting Jack up to his hip as Rita opened the front door, "giving you a baby brother or a sister is a big step mate, it would mean a lot of things changing 'round here so me and Mummy will talk about it when you're in bed and then we'll talk about it with you tomorrow yeah?"

"Promise?" Jack asked.

Iain nodded, "I promise. We always talk to you about big things don't we, me and Mummy talk about it and then we talk to you."

Rita smiled as she always did when she saw Iain with Jack, Iain knew just how much Jack meant to Rita and he was right, anything that might affect Jack was talked about, first by her and Iain and then by all three of them, they'd spoken about Iain having 'sleepovers' at Rita's house, they'd talked about Jack starting to call Iain Daddy, something which was becoming more common, even though he still called him Iain occasionally, and Jack had been over the moon when they'd sat down to talk about Iain moving in for good, this would be no different.

Iain had taken of both his and Jack's shoes and jackets whilst she'd been lost in her thoughts, "you alright?"

Rita smiled and nodded, "yeah" she said, pecking his cheek as she hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes, "do you want to do your homework with me or Daddy?" Rita asked, a small smile gracing her face as the word Daddy slipped from her lips.

Jack looked up at Iain, "will you help me with my homework?" he asked before looking at Rita, "and you read my school book with me at bedtime before my real story?"

"That sounds good to me" Rita smiled, "I've left you some clothes on your bed, you run upstairs and get changed and I'll make you a snack before you do your homework."

"Can I have an apple and some grapes?" Jack asked.

Rita nodded, "yeah of course, remember to put your uniform in the wash basket yeah?"

"I will" Jack grinned as he bounded upstairs.

"So" Iain wrapped his arms around Rita and kissed her lips softly, "Jack wants us to have another baby."

"I know."

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked softly.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it" she admitted, "would you want a baby?"

"Only if my baby was your baby too" he said before kissing her lips, "now, let's go and get Jack his apple and grapes, we can talk about it properly when he's in bed, I don't want you worrying though, Jack talking about babies isn't going to scare me off Love, you're stuck with me, I'm not going anywhere."

Iain made him and Rita a mug of tea each whilst she cut up some fruit for Jack. She loved days like this, days when she and Iain were both off work. They'd taken Jack to school together before coming home and getting straight back into bed where they'd spent most of the day cuddled up together, watching films and looking at holidays having already decided they wanted to take Jack abroad in the summer.

Rita put Jack's Thomas the Tank Engine school bag on the table next to his bowl of fruit and glass of juice, "let's see what you've got tonight" she told Iain as she looked through the bag for any letters school had sent home and the worksheets Jack had been sent for the weekend, "colouring in" Rita smiled as she pulled out Jack's maths homework, showing Iain the pages of pictures, each with a number at the top and instructions for Jack to colour in the right number of items to correspond with the number on each page, "and learning to write the alphabet" she passed him the sheets printed with faint letters for Jack to trace over, "are you sure you'll be able to manage?" she teased

Iain laughed, "maybe, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it with Jack's help."

Rita smiled, "just do those with him, we can test him on his words later" she said, placing the small plastic envelope of word cards on the table, "unless he wants to do them."

"Okay" Iain nodded, taking the opportunity to kiss Rita softly before Jack bounded down the stairs, "alright Mate?" Iain asked.

"Yep" Jack grinned as he climbed into his chair, "thanks for my snack Mummy."

"It's okay Darling" Rita smiled, "did you put your uniform away?"

"Yep, it's in the wash basket like you said."

"Good boy."

The three of them sat at the table as Jack ate his snack, just like they always did when they were all home after school, Rita and Iain with a cup of tea, Jack eating his fruit as he told them both everything about his day before settling down to do his homework so it was out of the way and he could play after dinner.

Rita loved it, she loved sitting about the table, watching her son chatting happily about the things he'd learnt, the games he'd played with his friends, the silly things he, and the other 5 year olds in his class had said and done. She loved feeling like she had a family, she loved being able to share Jack and the joy he seemed to bring to every moment with Iain, and she loved that Jack and Iain both adored each other, she loved that Iain made her and Jack so happy, that she didn't have to do things on her own any more. She couldn't help but hope that one day there'd be another addition to this scene, that she'd be sat here listening to Jack as she fed her baby, her and Iain's baby, Iain bouncing the infant on his knee as he helped Jack do his homework.

"I'm done Mummy" Jack disturbed her from her thoughts, "thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart" Rita ruffled his hair as she picked up the empty bowl and passed Jack a box of pencils and crayons that was left on the side, "you and Iain get your homework done and when it's finished I'll ring for pizza."

"Pizza?" Jack's face lit up, junk food was a rare treat for him, Rita preferring he ate healthy, home cooked food.

"Pizza" she smiled, "and then we'll get some of your games out and have a games night yeah?"

"Yeah" Jack grinned excitedly, "you're the best Mummy, isn't she Iain?"

"Yeah" Iain winked cheekily at Rita, "she certainly is."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go" Iain smiled as he passed over a mug of tea later that night. They'd eaten pizza and played games with Jack who'd been overjoyed when he'd been allowed to stay up until 8.30 when he'd been taken up to bed, reading his school book with Rita before snuggling under the duvet as, both Rita and Iain read him a bedtime story.

"Thanks" Rita smiled, lifting her legs from where she sprawled on the sofa, letting Iain sit down before placing her feet in his lap, smiling as he began to rub them like he always did when they sat like this.

"So" he said softly a while later, "do you want to have this conversation or would you rather leave it for a while?"

"I erm, I'd like to talk about it if we can? I never really wanted Jack to be an only child" Rita said quietly, not looking up from her mug.

"And how would you feel about us having a baby?"

"You're brilliant with Jack, and I've got no doubt that you'd be an amazing Daddy it we had a baby."

"But…?"

"But I struggled on my own with Jack, I'd need to be 100% certain that this is what you want and you're not going to leave when the sleepless nights and the dirty nappies get too much, having a baby, it's a lot different to coming into a family with a toddler who's potty trained and sleeps through the night."

"I know it is" Iain said softly, he understood Rita's worries, that she didn't want to be a single mother with two children, "and I know there's nothing I can do to show you the future but, as far as I'm concerned, this is it for me Reet, You, Me, Jack, baby or no baby, I won't be going anywhere. I'm happy to get up when Jack has a nightmare, I don't mind getting up with him and letting you sleep when he wakes up at 5am and wants pancakes for breakfast. That won't change if we have a baby, night time feeds, dirty nappies, a baby that cries all night, I don't mind at all, I'll roll my sleeves up and do whatever I need to do." He put his mug on the coffee table, lifting Rita's feet so he could stand up, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and taking her hands, "look at me" he said softly, waiting for her gaze to meet his before speaking again, "I love you" he told her, "I love you and I love Jack. I will still love you if we have another baby, another 15 babies, I will still love you if you decide that's not wa you want and we just have Jack. I won't run for the hills if you tell me you think you're pregnant, the only thing that will make me leave is you telling me to go okay. We don't have to decide anything right now, if you need time to think about it then I'll explain that to Jack, there's no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

Rita shook her head, "I erm, I don't need time. I want to have a baby with you."

"Really" Iain beamed, leaning over to kiss her lips when she nodded, a smile forming on her own face.

Iain moved back onto the sofa, Rita curling into him, "I love you" she whispered as his hand moved to her flat stomach, gently stroking circles on her soft skin under her tshirt, he couldn't wait for the day he'd be able to feel their son or daughter moving beneath his palm.

"I love you too" Iain smiled, the pair settling down to watch tv together like they did for an hour or so most nights after Jack was in bed, happy to just enjoy each other's company, "did you and Mark plan Jack?" Iain asked a while later, "you don't have to answer that" he added quickly.

Rita nodded, "we erm, , we'd always talked about 'when we've got kids' and we'd been married for about 2 years when he came into the bathroom one morning, I was getting ready for work and I went to take my pill but Mark suggested that, if I was ready, I stopped taking it and we could 'see what happened' it took about 6 months for me to get pregnant but we weren't really trying, we just carried on as usual, there was never a set time of the month where we tried more often or anything."

Iain nodded, "you're not on the pill now though are you?" he asked, he'd never seen her take it if she was.

"No, I had the implant put in, it seemed easier, one less thing to remember to do and less chance of any little 'surprises'.

"Okay" Iain kissed her cheek, "when do you want to start trying?"

"I'm working a late shift on Thursday, I swapped with Jacob, so I could go to the doctors before work, see about having it taken out, unless you think that's too soon and you'd rather wait a few months?"

Iain shook his head, "it's fine, if we decide to wait a couple of months we can always go back to using condoms, there's no rush."

"Okay" Rita relaxed back into him, "I'll ring them on Monday and make an appointment."

Iain smiled and began to play with Rita's hair as she laid back against him, "what do you want to tell Jack?"

"That we've talked about it, we'll talk to him about the changes we'd have to make to have a baby, make sure he understands that a baby won't sleep all night, that it will need a lot of our attention for a while, then, if he's still open to the idea then we'll tell him that we'd like to have a baby but it won't happen instantly, that it might take a while. Then we ask if he's got any questions."

Iain nodded, "that sounds like a plan to me, are we going to do it in the morning?"

"Yeah" Rita smiled, "when he gets in with us."

It was something Jack had only started doing since Iain had moved in, but it was something Rita and Iain both loved too much to stop. Jack would wake on the weekends and crawl straight into bed with Rita and Iain, falling asleep between his parents if it was still early, carrying in a stack of his favourite books if the adults were awake. Rita was certain that her favourite sight to wake up to was Jack laying against Iain, Iain's arms wrapped protectively around their son. It surprised her, just how quickly she'd come around to the idea of Jack being 'theirs', of Iain being Jack's Daddy.

"What are you thinking?" Iain asked as he continued to play with Rita's hair.

"I want you to be Jack's Daddy."

"I thought I already was?" Iain frowned, "I know he still calls me Iain sometimes but more often than not now I'm Daddy."

"No" Rita sat up to look Iain in the eye so he knew she was serious. "I don't want him to feel any different to any other children we have. I want you to be his real Daddy, his father… I know it's a big step but would you think about adopting him?"

Iain smiled at her, "I don't want to think about it, as far as I'm concerned Jack's my son. I'd love to make that official." he frowned slightly, "what about Mark?"

Rita shook her head, "it was one of the conditions of the divorce, he signed over all parental rights to me, there'll be a restraining order when he gets out of prison. In the eyes of the law I'm Jack's only parent."

Iain smiled, "in that case, when do I sign the adoption papers?"

Rita laughed, "I'll speak to any solicitor on Monday, ask about getting the ball rolling." She smiled happily as she once again settled back against Iain, finally feeling like she'd soon have the happy family she always dreamed of.


	6. Chapter 6

This seems to be quickly turning into an on going fic, I'm not really sure when or how that happened...

* * *

"Jack, Mummy and Daddy are here" the childminder told him after letting Rita and Iain into her house, "he's done his homework and he had a banana and a slice of toast after school" she said as she retrieved Jack's school bag, coat and shoes from the collection in the hallway.

"Mummy, Daddy" Jack beamed as he raced out of the living room, wrapping his arms around Rita who'd crouched down to greet him.

"Hello Monkey" Rita smiled as Iain ruffled Jack's hair, "have you had a good day?"

"Yep" Jack grinned, beginning to tell Rita all about his day as she helped him slip his arms into his jacket. He said goodbye to the childminder and began the short walk home, holding Rita's hand as Iain walked beside them carrying Jack's little backpack, "did you see my teacher today?"

"We did" Rita smiled, it had been Jack's first parent's evening, a few weeks after the school year started, a chance to find out how he'd been settling in to 'big school'. Both she and Iain made sure they were free to attend and both parents were proud, but not surprised by what Jack's teacher had to say about him.

"Did she tell you I've been good?" Jack asked.

Rita looked at Iain and smiled before nodding, "she told us you've been very good, that you're friendly and helpful. She told us that you like literacy and art and you're getting very good at counting and adding."

"Did she? Did she really?" Jack beamed.

"She did" Iain confirmed, "and me and Mummy both have a day off work at the weekend, so, we thought that because you've been so good, we'd take you to the seaside for the day as a treat."

Jack's face lit up, "really?"

Iain smiled and nodded "really."

"Can I build a sandcastle?"

Rita laughed at her son's enthusiasm, "of course. You can build as many as you'd like."

Jack spent the rest of the week counting down the sleeps until Saturday, so excited that Rita and Iain didn't think he'd ever fall to sleep on Friday night. He woke a little after 5 on Saturday morning, heading straight into Rita and Iain's room, "is it time to go to the beach yet?" he asked Iain who'd woken as Jack climbed over him to get into the bed, Rita sprawled out on her own side of the mattress.

Iain glanced at the clock and yawned, "not yet buddy, the beach won't be open yet, it's too early" he said quietly as he pulled Jack to lay down with him, "why don't you close your eyes and try and sleep a bit more?"

"I can't" Jack sighed, "I'm too excited."

"I know you're excited, but you don't want to be so tired you need a nap this afternoon do you? Now, come on, get comfy and I'll tell you a story." Jack nodded and curled up against Iain, his back against his Daddy's chest, Iain's arm wrapped around him, gently stroking circles on his stomach, something he knew always settled the boy, "comfy?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded.

"Okay" Iain kissed his forehead, "now close your eyes" Jack did as he was told and Iain quietly began telling him a story, "once upon a time, in a house in the woods, lived three bears, Mummy Bear, Daddy Bear and Baby Bear…" it didn't take long, Goldilocks hadn't even tried the first bowl of porridge before Iain felt Jack relax against him, the boy's grip on his hand loosening as he fell back to sleep, "sweet dreams" he whispered, kissing Jack's head again before closing his own eyes, hoping to get a few more hours sleep himself before Jack woke again.

When Jack woke again it was a little after 8 and Rita's arms were now wrapped around his middle, "hello sleepyhead" she smiled softly as she kissed his forehead.

Jack yawned, "Mummy" he smiled sleepily, stretching slightly before asking, "where's Daddy gone? To work?"

Rita smiled and shook her head, "no sweetheart, he's downstairs making breakfast, we thought there might be a little boy who needs pancakes to give him lots and lots of energy for his day out at the seaside."

Jack's face lit up, "me?"

"Yeah you" Rita laughed.

Jack jumped out of bed ready to run downstairs, pausing in the doorway and turning to face Rita, "oh and Mummy, I go to school now, I'm a big boy, not a little boy"

Rita smiled, rolling onto her back as Jack ran out of the room looking for Iain. She found herself gently stroking her flat stomach, excited at the prospect of having another child, Jack made her so happy and as far as Rita was concerned, another baby would just add to that happiness. It had been almost 3 weeks since she and Iain had had 'the talk', a fortnight since she'd had her implant taken out, the doctor telling her that there could be a chance she fell pregnant straight away and she should take a test 4 weeks after her implant was removed if there was a 'chance' she could be pregnant. There certainly had been plenty of opportunities for them to make a baby, she and Iain had always been active in the bedroom but she still wasn't going to get her hopes up, it had taken her six months to conceive Jack, she wasn't going to put any pressure on herself, 'it will happen when it happens' she kept telling herself.

"Hey" Iain smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, Rita didn't realise how long she'd been lost in her thoughts, "you alright?"

"Yeah" she smiled back, sitting up so she could kiss his lips, "you?"

"Yeah, just wondered if you were coming down for breakfast, before Jack eats all the pancakes?"

Rita nodded, "is he okay?"

"Yeah, pancakes, strawberries, banana, raspberries, blueberries and honey, he's in his element."

"I bet he is" Rita smiled as Iain leaned down to brush his lips against hers again, "are you going to let me get up then?"

"I think I'm going to have to" he sighed, "but don't think I wouldn't keep you in my bed all day if I could."

Rita laughed and playfully hit Iain's chest, "mind out of the gutter you! Now, I'm going to go eat breakfast with my son, you can either join us or you can go take a cold shower" she pecked his lips, "it's your choice."

Iain laughed as he pulled Rita to her feet, "come on, let's go get some pancakes before Jack eats them all."

"They'll be cold now" Rita frowned, "can't you make new ones?" she pouted cutely.

Iain laughed, "seeing as you asked so nicely…" he pecked her lips again, "now go, before Jack complains about how long we're taking."

"Did you fall asleep again Mummy?" Jack asked when Rita finally arrived in the kitchen, closely followed by Iain, "Daddy thought you were getting dressed but you're still in your pyjamas."

"I did fall asleep" Rita nodded thinking that was easier than explaining that she lost track of time daydreaming about having another baby, "but Daddy woke me up."

Jack grinned cheekily, "did he wake you up with kisses?"

"Just like this" Rita leaned over and began covering Jack's face in kisses.

"No" he squirmed and giggled, "Mummy stop"

Rita laughed and gave Jack one final kiss, "go on then, finish your pancakes so we can get dressed and go to the beach."

"Can I have some more orange juice?" Jack asked as Iain went back to the oven to cook Rita some fresh pancakes.

"Of course" Rita smiled, filling up the bright yellow Bob the Builder cup with juice from the fridge, "do you want to take a picnic to the beach or do you want to get fish and chips when we get there?"

Jack gasped, "can I have fish and chips?"

"Of course you can, this is your treat, you can have whatever you like within reason." Rita thanked Iain as he kissed her cheek and set down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Jack frowned, "within reason?"

"It means you still have to be a little bit sensible" Rita tried to explain.

"Yeah, like, if you want one ice cream after your dinner then that's fine. If you want six ice creams instead of your dinner then we'll say no." Iain told him.

"Oh" Jack nodded as he ate the last piece of his pancake, "that's okay, so can I pick my own clothes?"

Rita laughed, "sure, can you manage on your own or do you need help?"

"I'll try on my own but shout you if I need help."

"Okay" Rita leaned over and kissed his cheek, "you go and get dressed if you can, when we're done eating Daddy and I will come up and help you if you need it."

"And then can we go?" Jack asked as he hopped down from the table.

Rita nodded, "as soon as Daddy and I are dressed we can go."

"Okay, eat fast please" he grinned before racing up the stairs, eager to get ready to go.

"Do you think he's excited?" Iain laughed once Jack had left.

Rita laughed and nodded, "nearly as excited as he gets about Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're okay, you're okay" Rita reassured Jack, rubbing his back as he sat between her legs on the bed, heaving into a bucket. Since he'd started school he seemed to pick up every bug that was going, "it's okay Darling, Mummy's got you." She was mentally going through ways she could boost his immune system when she suddenly felt her own stomach lurch. She'd thought years of nursing had given her an immune system like a steel bubble, she never got ill, but suddenly she seemed to catch almost everything Jack brought home. "Jack Love, I just need to go to the toilet, I'll be right ba..." she didn't make it. She didn't even get to stand from the bed, instead she grasped frantically at the bucket, grabbing it from Jack less than a second before her stomach lurched again and she vomited into the bucket.

Rita put her hand on Jack's arm, squeezing it gently, unable to speak as she was sick a second and third time. "I'm sorry I made you sick Mummy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rita heaved into the bucket for a final time before sitting back against the headboard, nothing left in her stomach to bring up, "it's not your fault Darling" she finally said as she wrapped her arms around Jack and held him closely, rocking him the way she had so many times when he'd been younger.

"It is" Jack cried, "I got sick and now you're sick, I'm sorry."

Rita kissed Jack's dark hair, "sometimes people get ill Darling, it's just what happens, it's nobody's fault."

"Mummy" Jack whimpered.

"I know" Rita kissed his head, "I know you're not well and you feel horrible but I promise you'll feel better soon" she said as she continued to rock him in her arms. "It's about time for you to have some more medicine and then you can have a little nap before Daddy gets home then you can have a bath with him if you like?"

Jack nodded, "is it the nice medicine?"

"It is" Rita nodded as she laid Jack on Iain's side of the bed and picked up the bottle of calpol from the bedside table, pouring out the right dose into the measuring spoon, "open" she said with a smile, kissing Jack's head again once he'd swallowed the purple liquid, "good boy. Now you close your eyes and try and get some sleep, I'm going to empty the bucket and then ring Daddy and ask him to bring you a new DVD home as a special treat for being a big brave boy."

Jack nodded as he snuggled down under the duvet, his teeth chattering as he began to shiver despite his fever, "love you Mummy" he mumbled.

Rita smiled and kissed Jack's temple as she tucked the duvet around him, "and I love you too Darling." She sat with her son, running her fingers through his hair until she was sure he was asleep before making her way to the bathroom, emptying the bucket and cleaning her teeth before placing the bucket back by the side of the bed in case Jack needed it. She kissed his forehead again before picking up her phone and making her way downstairs, pouring herself a glass of water and dialling Iain's number.

Iain answered after the second ring, "hiya Love" she could hear the smile in his voice, "is everything okay? How's Jack?"

"He's still got a temperature, he's just had some more calpol and now he's asleep."

"Is he still being sick? Iain asked.

"Yeah" Rita nodded, "and erm, so am I."

"Oh Love."

"I don't feel ill" Rita told him, "I just feel, we'll I just wanted to be sick, I've not been feeling right for a few days, when Jack got ill I thought I was just getting that but I erm, I wondered if you'd be able to pick up a pregnancy test on your way home."

"You... Yeah of course I can."

"I'm not sure, I might just have Jack's bug but I haven't had a period since I had the implant out and the doctors said I could get pregnant straight away. I know we were disappointed last month but..."

"It wasn't a disappointment" Iain interrupted, "neither of us were surprised that it, that we hadn't... I'm in the ambo station, Jez is just cleaning out the ambo." He said, explaining why he hadn't finished any of his sentences, they'd decided not to tell anyone they were trying for a baby.

"Okay, we can talk more when you get home." Rita nodded.

"I'll go to the supermarket, is there anything else you want?"

"I told Jack I'd ask you to get him a new DVD."

"Of course. I'll get us one of those chickens, the ready cooked ones, for tea so you don't have to cook anything."

"Thanks" Rita smiled, "get a tin of potatoes too and I'll do some frozen veg, you were just going to get pasta."

"If you don't feel like..."

"No, no I'm okay, I erm, I feel better now I've been sick."

"Okay Love" Rita heard Jez call Iain's name,

"I've got to go, we've got a shout. Love you."

Rita smiled, "I love you too. See you later."

"See you Love" Iain blew a kiss down the phone and then he was gone, a spring in his step as he raced over to the ambulance, unable to believe that Rita might actually be pregnant.

Jack was curled up on the sofa with Rita when Iain returned home from work, "Daddy" he smiled sleepily, holding out his arms.

"Hello mate" Iain smiled, kissing Rita's head as he lifted Jack to sit on his hip, "how are you feeling?"

"I was sick" he said sadly, "and I made Mummy sick too."

"It wasn't your fault Mummy was sick" Iain kissed his warm forehead, "just like it's not your fault that you're sick either."

"Mummy said I could have a bath with you when I got home."

Iain nodded and smiled, he could see how tired Rita looked, she'd spent most of the night awake with Jack insisting Iain got some rest before his shift, looking after him now was the least he could do. "We'd better go and find your boats then hadn't we?" he smiled before gently kissing Rita again, "you get some rest Love, I'll sort tea out when we're clean."

Rita nodded and yawned, "thank you."

She settled down on the sofa once Iain had taken Jack upstairs for a bath, pulling the blanket around herself but she couldn't settle, she kept thinking about the bag Iain had left on the kitchen side, about what was in that bag. She couldn't wait, she needed to know. She forced herself from the sofa and retrieved a pregnancy test from the bag, smiling as she saw Iain had picked up several different types. She didn't care, simply grabbing the first box she could and making her way into the downstairs toilet.

Rita was sat on the sofa when Iain carried Jack downstairs a while later, Jack in his favourite dinosaur pyjamas and Iain in worn blue checked pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, "you look better" she smiled as she held her arms out for Jack, her son snuggling into her as soon as he was passed over.

"My nose isn't icky anymore" Jack told her, "I can nearly breathe properly."

"I ran the shower on the high heat and we sat and read a story before our bath" Iain smiled, "he doesn't sound as congested any more.

"Daddy's clever isn't he" Rita smiled as Jack nodded, "will you be okay watching TV for a little while so Mummy and Daddy can make dinner? Then when we've eaten we can watch the DVD Daddy got you."

Jack nodded and shuffled from Rita's lap, wrapping the blanket around himself, "okay Mummy" he yawned, "I'll be okay."

Rita and Iain made sure Jack had everything he'd need before making their way into the kitchen, "I did it" Rita said once Jack was out of earshot.

"Yeah?" Iain smiled, "and...?"

Rita shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't... I can't."

"Do you want me to...?"

Rita nodded, "please, if you don't mind?"

Iain kissed Rita's forehead, "of course not, you put the kettle on, I won't be long."

Rita did as Iain asked, flicking on the kettle and dropping tea bags into their mugs before deciding to warm up some milk and make Jack a hot chocolate. "So?" she asked as Iain came back into the room.

His face lit up in a smile, "two lines" he beamed.

Rita's jaw dropped, "two, that...no I..."

"Congratulations Mummy" Iain smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

"No, I... What if I left it too long before checking?" Rita worried, unable to believe it had happened so soon, "the instructions say the results can be false if you leave the test for too long and I did it almost as soon as you end upstairs."

Iain nodded and kissed Rita's temple, "let's forget it for now, we'll eat dinner, watch a film with Jack and then you can do another one once he's asleep if you want" Iain suggested.

Rita nodded, "I want a baby with you Iain" she reassured him, "I just don't want us to get our hopes up for nothing."

"I know love" he kissed her again, "but pregnant or not, it doesn't matter to me, I still love you."

"I love you too."

Iain kissed Rita's forehead again, "take Jack his hot chocolate. I'll sort dinner."

"Have I got time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah" Iain smiled, "of course, it'll only take me 5 minutes, just give me a text when you get out and I'll put it on then."

"Thanks" Rita smiled as she poured the hot chocolate into Jack's mug, "I won't be long."

"Aren't you making dinner?" Jack asked as Iain lifted him from the sofa so he could sit down with his son on his knee.

"It won't take long and Mummy wanted a shower so I'll do it in a bit."

Jack snuggled into Iain, "do I have to eat dinner?"

"It would make me and Mummy happy if you tried to eat a little bit."

"What if I'm sick again. I don't want to make Mummy sick."

Iain kissed Jack's head, "you won't" he said softly, "if you're sick we'll just clean it up and you won't make Mummy sick."

"Is Mummy going to look after me tomorrow if I'm too poorly to go to school?"

Iain shook his head, "Mummy's going to work tomorrow, I'll be staying at home with you so you know what that means?" Jack shook his head, "it means no one can complain if we want to watch robot wars all day."

Jack smiled sleepily, "can we?" he asked, "all day?"

"Yeah" Iain smiled, "we've got all the episodes on the tv box, we can watch them all."

"And Mummy won't be bored."

"That's right" Iain smiled as he ran his hand through Jack's hair, "I think Mummy's out of the shower" he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket, "do you want to come and sit in the kitchen with me Mate?"

Jack nodded, "carry me?"

Dinner was on the table when Rita came down, "isn't Jack having anything?" Rita frowned when she saw just two plates on the table, one fuller than the other.

"I'm going to try" Jack said quietly, clutching his juice as Iain lifted him from the sideboard and carried him over to the table, "Daddy said I could share his dinner."

Rita smiled, her heart swelling with love like it did every time she saw Jack and Iain together, she hoped she was pregnant, she couldn't wait to see him fussing over their baby. "That's nice of him isn't it?"

Jack nodded as he picked up a piece of carrot from Iain's plate, "and tomorrow we're going to watch robot wars all day."

Rita chuckled, "you're a lucky boy to have such a good Daddy aren't you?"

"And you Mummy" Jack insisted, "I'm a lucky boy to have you too."


	8. Chapter 8

I feel a bit 'meh' about this chapter, but I needed something to move thing along ready for the next chapter, so here it is.

* * *

Rita's mind was elsewhere for the rest of the evening, she ate her dinner, one eye on Iain and Jack, Iain encouraging the sick boy to eat some chicken and potatoes, even managing to convince him that the vegetables he moaned about eating would help him get better.

Iain insisted on clearing the table once they'd finished eating and then the three of them curled up together on the sofa to watch the DVD Iain had bought for Jack. She sat, Jack between her and Iain, her eyes were fixed on the screen but she wouldn't be able to tell you what she'd just watched.

They took Jack up to bed together, reading him a story and giving him another dose of calpol before tucking him into bed and telling him he could shout them if he needed anything. "I want to do another test" Rita said as she walked downstairs.

"Okay" Iain nodded, reaching for Rita's hand and squeezing it softly, "do you want me to get you one? I didn't know what type you wanted so I just grabbed a few."

Rita nodded, "please." She stood outside the downstairs toilet until Iain came back, a small pink box in his hand, "do you think I should?" she asked, "or should I wait til morning?"

Iain shrugged, "that's your choice, you can do both if you want, we've got enough."

Rita nodded again, "okay."

"It's your choice Love" Iain said softly, "I'm going to wait in the living room, if you want to pee on the stick then that's great, if you just want to pee then that's fine too, if it's going to be positive it'll still be positive when you do do it, if it's going to be negative" he shrugged, "not doing it now just gives us more time to change that."

Rita cracked a smile, "I love you."

"I know" Iain smiled, stealing a kiss from her lips, "I love you too."

He was flicking through the channels on the TV when Rita came into the living room, putting down a pregnancy test beside her phone, the screen counting down the seconds before the test was ready. "I'm really nervous" she admitted as she sat beside him.

Iain pulled her close and kissed her head, "pregnant or not, it won't change anything Love, if you're pregnant then obviously that's amazing but it's only been a couple of months since we decided to try for a baby and we've worked a lot of opposite shifts this month so we haven't really been 'trying.'

Rita nodded, "I know." her phone beeped once and she looked up at Iain, "can you…?"

"Of course" he kissed her temple a final time before leaning forward, a smile growing on his face, "it's positive" he said as he picked it up to show Rita, "the second line's only faint but it's definitely there."

"Oh" Rita gasped as she allowed herself to look at the test, "it's positive" she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You are" Iain beamed, putting the test back on the table so he could pull Rita close again, "congratulations my Love."

Rita clung to Iain, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as she began to sob, "I'm sorry" she repeated over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm really happy I am."

Iain chuckled and kissed her head, "is it too soon to blame your hormones?"

Rita laughed, "probably" she whispered into Iain's neck, taking a shaky breath before looking up at him, "I'm pregnant" she whispered, "we're going to have a baby."

"We are" Iain smiled, wiping at Rita's tears with his thumbs.

"Can we keep it to ourselves for a while?" Rita asked, "at least until I've had my first scan."

"Of course" Iain nodded, "we'll tell people when you're ready, what about Jack?"

"I don't want to tell him yet" Rita dropped her gaze from Iain's, "he'll be so excited, I erm, I don't want him to let it slip and I erm, if anything goes wrong, I don't want to have to try and explain that to him."

Iain placed his hand under Rita's chin, gently lifting it until she had no choice but to look at him, "Rita" he said softly, "we don't have to tell anyone right now, when you've had your scan, when you're ready for other people to know, Jack can be the first person we tell."

Rita nodded, "I love you Iain."

"I love you too" Iain smiled, "do you want me to throw this or…?" he gestured to the pregnancy test.

"Would it be weird if I wanted to keep it? I erm, I kept Jack's."

"If you want to keep something you've peed on then by all means go ahead" he chuckled.

Rita smiled, "can we go up to bed?"

"Of course, you go up, I'll make you a mug of Jack's hot chocolate and follow you up."

"Don't let Jack hear you saying that" Rita laughed, stealing another kiss from Iain, "thank you" she said softly, hoping he realised she was thanking him for so much more than making her a drink.

"You're welcome Love, now take that upstairs" he gestured to the pregnancy test, "get changed and find something for us to watch for an hour or so, I won't be long."

"Cream and marshmallows" Rita smiled as as Iain walked into the bedroom a few minutes after she did, "you are spoiling me."

Iain passed over the mug and put his own tea down by the bed, "I've got to look after you haven't I?" he smirked, "both of you."

Rita bit her lip, her free hand moving to her flat stomach, "you don't have to go to any effort to take care of us Iain, you've looked after Jack and I since we got together, before then even, I don't for one minute think that that will change now I'm pregnant" she said, curling into Iain as he slipped into bed after changing into a pair of well worn jogging bottoms.

"I hope so" Iain said as he kissed Rita's head, "I erm, I had pretty shitty parents, I want to do better for Jack and the baby, I don't want to let them down."

"Jack adores you" Rita told him, "you were a father figure to him long before you were his Daddy, long before we even went on our first date, you took him in, accepted him, loved him when you didn't have to, you didn't have to offer to spend your days off watching your 'friend's' son whilst she worked, you didn't have to offer to watch him whilst I went out on dates, but you did. And never once have you let either of us down. Yes this is scary, yes there are going to be times when we wonder if we're doing the right thing, we might argue, disagree about things but we'll be okay" she took hold of his free hand and squeezed it softly, "we'll be okay and you will be just as good a father to our baby as you are to our son."

Iain nodded, "we'll be okay" he repeated.

"We will" Rita squeezed his hand again, "you've got me and I've got you. We're a family Iain, as long as we remember that and face everything together we'll be just fine."

He nodded again, "yeah, you're right" he said before looking up at her, "what about you?" he asked, "will you be telling your parents?"

Rita shook her head as she sipped at the hot chocolate, "I erm, I haven't spoken to them since I was 18, they didn't approve of my relationship with Mark, he got a flat, asked me to move in with him and they told me that if I went then they wanted nothing more to do with me and at the time I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him so…" she shrugged simply and took another sip from her mug.

Iain wrapped his free arm around Rita and pulled her close, dropping a gentle kiss to her hair, "well if my opinion means anything then they're the ones missing out, not you."

"Thanks" Rita smiled. "I don't regret anything" she told him, "yes things with Mark went shit, but he gave me Jack, and if things with him hadn't gone the way they did, then I'd never have met you, and Jack, he's so happy now, we both are, and that's because of you Iain. He might not be biologically yours, but, if my opinion matters to you, I think that if he turns out to be even half the man that you are, then we'll have done a bloody good job at raising him."

"We are doing a good job" Iain nodded, "he's an amazing little boy."

"He is" Rita agreed, "because he has an amazing Daddy to look up to, he's funny, he's clever, he's kind. He's five years old and he opens doors for me and lets me go through first, he didn't learn that from me. I don't know anything about your childhood, but I know a lot of things about you now, and one of those things is that you are an amazing father, and you will continue being an amazing Daddy once the baby's born too. Jack was right, he's lucky to have you, he and I both."

"And we're both lucky to have you too" Iain smiled.

"That's right" Rita smirked, "you are."

Iain laughed, "I love you."

"I love you" Rita replied instantly, "and I always will, Jack and the baby too. Don't ever forget that."


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks passed smoothly, Rita was surprised to find that, the almost constant vomiting that had given away her pregnancy with Jack, had, this time, been replaced by a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was managing to keep on top of.

It had been 3 weeks since she'd taken the test and Iain was still struggling to wipe the stupid smile off his face, he still couldn't believe Rita was pregnant, that they were going to have another child, that Jack was going to be a big brother.

Rita had noticed the change in Iain, she knew her pregnancy had bought out the protective side of him but at the same time she knew he was trying not to suffocate her, he trusted her to look after herself and the baby, but at the same time he wanted to be the one to look after them both. Things weren't too bad at work, they'd told both Connie and Charlie their news and Iain knew she'd never do anything to deliberately put herself at risk, but it was at home where Rita really noticed the change in Iain. He was quick to get her settled once they were home from work, insisting on her resting for a while, she frequently found herself being the one to sit at the table, helping Jack with his homework as Iain made dinner and did some housework, and she'd never complain about the, almost nightly, bubble baths he ran for her once Jack was in bed.

They'd talked about how they were going to tell him, a 'best big brother' tshirt, and an 'I love my big brother' babygrow stored safely in their wardrobe to give to him after her first scan that was booked for less than a month's time, but right now, there were more important things to focus on.

"Come on" Jack tugged on Rita and Iain's arms as they walked home from school one Friday afternoon, the three of them bundled up warmly, "you walk so slowly, come on, faster please."

Rita couldn't help but laugh as Iain passed her Jack's small school bag and scooped the boy into his arms before sprinting down the road with him, Jack's giggles echoing in the frosty winter air, "fast enough?" he asked, laughing as Jack giggled again and shook his head.

"Still slow" he poked his tongue out.

"I'm faster than you" Iain teased.

"Only because I'm little" Jack said as Iain lifted him up to his shoulders, "once I get bigger then I'll be faster than you."

"Will you now" Iain laughed, "we'll have to see about that" he smiled, holding out a hand to Rita as she finally caught up with them.

Jack kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat on the floor as soon as he walked through the door, but was called back by Rita just seconds before he walked into the living room, "hang your coat up please, shoes on the rack and go and get changed first, your clothes are on your bed."

"Mummy please" Jack pouted as he made his way over to where he'd dumped his coat.

"Do it quickly and I might forget all about your homework til the morning."

Jack gasped and quickly hung up his coat and put his shoes away before racing to the stairs, pausing on the third step and turning to face his parents, "you won't start without me?"

"We won't start without you" Iain promised.

Rita nodded in agreement, "We'll go into the kitchen and make hot chocolate while you get changed, we won't go into the living room until you come down."

Jack nodded, "okay, I'll be super quick" he said before sighing as Rita went to speak again, "I promise I'll put my uniform in the basket" he nodded before she had chance to say a word.

"Thank you" Rita rolled her eyes as Jack raced off up the stairs, gently hitting Iain's arm once Jack was out of sight, "I blame you" she said, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"For what?" Iain frowned.

"For Jack being cheeky, he's getting it from you."

"Oh really" Iain laughed as he got the milk out of the fridge and passed it to Rita who'd already got out the mugs and hot chocolate powder, "I'll have you know, the only thing that kid gets from me is his awsome-ness."

"Nope, he gets that all from me" Rita smirked, pouring milk into the pan and adding the powder.

"Really?" Iain asked as he wrapped his arms around Rita from behind, his hands resting on her still flat stomach, his chin on her shoulder.

"Really" Rita laughed, smiling as she felt Iain's lips brush her cheek.

"Maybe the next one will be awesome like me" he said softly, his hand gently stroking her stomach.

Rita smiled and turned her head to kiss him properly, "Maybe."

They were still stood at the oven when Jack came into the room, "have you been kissing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yep" Iain smiled, "lots and lots of kisses."

Jack screwed his face up in disgust, "that's gross... Can I have cream and marshmallows on my hot chocolate please?"

"Of course you can" Iain laughed and stole a final kiss from Rita's lips before making his way over to the fridge, stopping only to blow a kiss to Jack who laughed and pretended to waft the blown kiss away from his face.

Drinks made, the family made their way through to the living room, Jack's face lighting up as he saw the undecorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room, the floor in front of the tv covered in boxes of decorations that Iain had brought down from the loft earlier that afternoon, "can we start, please, can we?" Jack was almost bouncing with excitement.

Rita nodded as she put the mugs on the coffee table, "why don't you get the ornaments out while Daddy puts the lights on the tree, then we can decorate the tree once the lights are on."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "okay Mummy, I'll be really careful" he said, already digging into the boxes.

Rita put on a CD of Christmas music before settling on the floor, helping Jack get out all the ornaments as Iain wrapped a seemingly endless string of lights around the tree.

An hour or so later and Rita's sides were aching, she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much, she'd started of helping to decorate the tree before realising that it was much more fun to simply watch Iain and Jack. Iain had been right, Jack had picked up a lot of his little traits, but, as she sat on the floor, watching the two of them argue about where to place one of the ornaments on the tree, she couldn't help but wonder if they were so alike because, mentally, they were almost the same age.

Her smile grew as she thought to the future, as she realised that, this time next year there'd be another member of their family, she'd be sat here feeding their child, watching Iain trying to get the infant to let go of whatever tree ornament they'd be clutching, listening to Jack tell his brother or sister all about Santa, they'd be a family of four and she couldn't wait.

"Mummy, are you watching?" Jack's question bought Rita back to the present.

Rita smiled and nodded, "I'm watching Darling" she said as Iain lifted Jack up so he could place the star on top of the tree, "that looks perfect" she told him, "let me turn the big light off and you can turn on the lights on the tree."

"Okay" Jack beamed, kneeling down by the plug, Rita thanking Iain as he helped her to her feet. Jack waited for Rita to turn off the light before grinning proudly, "do the countdown" he beamed.

Rita smiled as she felt Iain's fingers slip between her own, "5...4...3...2...1" they counted down together and, once they reached 1, Jack flicked the switch, the lights on the tree spreading a golden glow around the room, "it's so pretty" Jack grinned, "do you like it Mummy?"

Rita nodded and held out her hands to Jack, lifting him to her hip when he walked over, "I love it, you and Daddy have done a great job. Now, why don't I order us all pizza as a treat?"

Jack's eyes lit up, "really?"

"Really" Rita nodded, "you and Daddy can make a start on unpacking the other decorations while I order it."

Jack nodded and hugged Rita tightly before pecking her cheek, a surprising move for the boy who'd recently decided he hated kisses, "thank you Mummy, you're the bestest".

Rita smiled and kissed his head, "I love you."

"You love me a really, really lot don't you?" Jack asked.

"I do" Rita nodded.

"So can I have ice cream after my pizza?"

Rita laughed, "I don't know, what does Daddy think?" Rita asked, looking up at Iain.

"I don't know" Iain bit his lip to try and hide his smirk, "I mean he was very helpful when we were putting the tree up, and his teacher did say he'd been good this week."

"I got a sticker yesterday" Jack reminded them.

"You did" Rita nodded as she pretended to think, "I suppose you have been quite good…"

"Can I have ice cream then?" Jack begged, "pleeeease?"

Rita laughed and kissed his head again, "of course you can, I'll go and order it now, you and Daddy try not to get into too much trouble while I'm in the kitchen" she joked, winking at Iain and blowing him a kiss as she left the room, Jack already diving into the box of ornaments to find the Christmas train he loved so much.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks seemed to drag on forever but at the same time, fly by in an instant, they'd already seen their GP, and the midwife, and now, they were spending their day off, back at the hospital, waiting to be called in for Rita's first scan. Iain couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sat beside Rita, her hand held gently in his own, "I take it you're excited then" she chuckled.

"Of course, aren't you?"

Rita nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably be more excited afterwards though, when I know everything's okay."

Iain squeezed Rita's hand, "I'm sure it will be, but if not, then we'll deal with it together okay, no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" Rita squeezed Iain's hand in return, not letting go as her name was called and she was led back into a small room.

Rita got settled on the bed, her fingers still entwined with Iain's, and it took the sonographer a moment of running the probe over Rita's exposed abdomen before a fuzzy white image appeared on the screen, "oh" Iain gasped, his eyes filling with tears as he glanced at the screen, "is that it?"

The sonographer nodded and smiled, she'd seen four crying fathers already that day, "that's your baby."

"That's our baby Rita" he squeezed her hand, "our baby."

"I know" Rita whispered, "Jack's going to be so excited."

"Not as excited as me" Iain pouted.

"Of course not" Rita laughed before telling the sonographer, "Jack's our son, he's five, I think mentally the pair of them are about level."

"Ah" she laughed, "well, based on the size, I'd say your dates are more or less spot on, so you can tell Jack his little brother or sister will be here just in time for the summer holidays."

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Iain asked.

The sonographer shook her head, "we don't like to say this early on, you should be able to find out at the 20 week scan, provided baby plays along and doesn't hide, but for now I'm pleased to tell you everything looks exactly as it should, you've got a very healthy baby growing in there."

They spoke for a few minutes more before Rita was passed a paper towel to wipe at her stomach, thanking the sonographer and leaving the room, stopping on their way out to pick up their baby's first picture.

"Why are you in the car?" Jack asked as Iain strapped him into his car seat once they'd picked him up from school, "we always walk when you've not been to work."

"I know we do mate" Iain ruffled his hair, "but me and Mummy had to go somewhere before we picked you up and we didn't want to be late fetching you so we came in the car."

"Oh" Jack nodded before asking, "where did you go."

"We'll tell you when we get home" Rita told him.

Jack nodded as he sat back in his seat, "I bet it was the shops" he mumbled, quietly but not quietly enough, Iain still heard him.

"Nope, it was somewhere way more exciting than the shops."

Once they were home, as always, Rita sent Jack upstairs to change from his uniform, "can I know where you went now?" he asked as he bounded back into the kitchen where Iain had cut up an apple for him and poured him a glass of juice.

Rita and Iain shared a look and Iain picked up Jack's cup, "bring your apple into the living room."

Jack frowned but did as he was told, following carefully with his bowl of apple chunks, "who are they for?" he asked as he saw two presents wrapped up on the sofa.

Rita smiled, almost bursting with excitement, "you're getting good at reading, why don't you look at the tags?" she suggested.

Jack nodded, putting down his bowl he lifted the tags, "they're both for me" he frowned, looking up at his parents when he realised his name was the only thing written on the tags.

"You'd better open them then hadn't you mate?" Iain smiled, watching as Jack nodded before he tore into the paper.

"A new top?" Jack asked as he unwrapped the t-shirt, "what does it say?"

Rita sat down on the sofa, "why don't you open this one first" she pointed to the second present, "and then I'll read it to you."

Jack frowned as he unwrapped the baby grow, "I think you got the wrong size Mummy" he said as he held it up, "I'm too big."

"Well" Rita smiled as she reached out to stroke his hair, "this one isn't for you, this one is for you" she picked up the tshirt again, "and it says 'best big brother'."

"But I'm not a big brother" Jack frowned, "you said it would take a long time to get a baby brother or sister."

Rita smiled softly and bit his lip as she picked up the baby grow, "this is about how big a newborn baby is, and this says, "I love my big brother."

Jack looked confused, "but we haven't got a baby Mummy".

Rita looked up at Iain, silently giving him permission to tell Jack their news, "we haven't got a baby yet" he said as he sat on the floor beside Jack, "but there's one growing in Mummy's tummy, it will be born before your summer holidays from school."

Jack looked up at Rita, wide eyed with a big grin on his face, "you've got a baby in your tummy?"

"I have" Rita smiled, "when we went out earlier we went to the hospital so the doctor could use a special machine to make sure the baby was growing properly, would you like to see a picture?"

Jack nodded as he jumped up onto the sofa, "yes please Mummy" Rita took the scan picture from her handbag, pointing out all the baby's features, her eyes filling with tears as Jack grinned excitedly, "is it a brother or a sister?" he asked.

"We don't know yet mate" Iain lifted Jack one to his knee as he sat beside Rita, "not until the baby grows a bit bigger"

They spent most of the evening curled together on the sofa, answering all Jack's questions about the baby, both Rita and Iain smiling as, on several occasions, Jack's hand wandered onto Rita's stomach the same way Iain's had done almost constantly since they'd found out she was pregnant.

"I love you" Rita kissed Iain's lips once they'd finally got Jack to sleep that night, excited, not only by the fact he was going to be a big brother but by the fact he'd been trusted to keep the news a secret until Dixie's birthday in a week's time, his smile growing as he promised over and over again that he wouldn't tell her.

Iain smiled and returned the kiss, "I love you too, now how about me, you and this little one" he gently placed his hand on her stomach, "have a nice soak in the bath."

"Mmm" Rita groaned at the thought, "throw in a shoulder massage and you're on."

Iain laughed, already beginning to massage Rita's shoulders, "you drive a hard bargain woman but you're on."


	11. Chapter 11

"Auntie Dixie" Jack beamed as he raced into the ambulance station, card, flowers and a helium balloon in his hands, "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh wow, are these for me?" she asked as he held out the flowers, balloon and one of the envelopes in his hand.

"Yep, cos it's your birthday" he grinned as she bent down to give him a hug.

"Thanks mate" she smiled, "what's that?" she asked, putting the flowers and card down as Jack held out the second envelope, a huge smile on his face.

"It's a present, well, Mummy and Daddy have got your real present" he pointed to his parents, watching Dixie and Jack from the doorway, "because you can't have this present yet and when it comes you've got to share it" he'd spent several hours practicing what he was going to say.

"Okay" Dixie frowned slightly not sure what could be in contained in an envelope that would have Jack almost bouncing in excitement.

"Open it, please Auntie Dix, open it please."

Never one to say no to the boy, Dixie slid her finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper, "oh my" she gasped as she saw the scan picture, noticing Rita's name at the top.

"Mummy's got a baby in her tummy" Jack told her, "it will be here before the big holiday in the summer."

"Well isn't that exciting?" Dixie's grin matched Jack's as she felt herself welling up.

"Okay?" Rita asked as she and Iain walked over, putting the gift bag down beside the flowers as Dixie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I should be asking you that though".

"I'm fine" Rita nodded, "we both are."

"How long have you known?" Dixie asked, hugging Iain too before punching him in the arm, "and how have you managed to keep your gob shut? I'm surprised you haven't been screaming it from the roof."

"We found out before Christmas" Rita told her, "when Jack was ill actually, I started being sick but I didn't feel ill and… well…" she shrugged, "we, I didn't want to say anything before I'd had my scan but we wanted you to be the first person we told after Jack and it just seemed like great timing."

"I'm so happy for you, I can't believe it."

"Neither can we" Rita smiled as Iain pulled her into his side, holding her closely.

"Speak for yourself" he told her, glancing at Jack, seeing he wasn't paying any attention to the adults as he stood by Dixie's desk, running a toy car along the wood, "I always knew I had brilliant swimmers" he winked.

Rita rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest before looking at Dixie, "are you ready to go?" she asked, "Jack's been complaining he's starving since we picked him up from school."

"Yeah" Dixie smiled, holding her hand out to Jack, "come on Kiddo, let's go before they run out of burgers."

Once they'd told Dixie, Rita and Iain decided it was time everyone else knew about the baby, and that was something else Jack was going to help them with.

"Is Mummy at work?" Jack asked as he walked home from school with Iain a few days after Dixie's birthday..

"Yeah she is" he smiled, "we're going to go and meet her at the hospital" he said as they neared the house.

"So I can tell everyone?" Jack asked.

"Everyone" Iain nodded, letting Jack into the hall, "the t-shirt is on your bed with some jeans, I'll make you a snack then we can go and meet Mummy."

"And tell everyone about the baby?" Jack asked, already halfway up the stairs.

"And tell everyone about the baby" Iain nodded.

Jack sat with Iain whilst he had his snack and read some of his school book before Iain announced it was time to walk to the hospital, Jack racing off to get his shoes.

"Hello you" Zoe smiled, seeing Jack and Iain almost as soon as they walked into the department, "have you come to meet Mummy?"

Jack nodded before looking up at Iain "Can I show her Daddy?" he asked.

Iain nodded, smiling as he saw Rita walking over to them, "he's got a new t-shirt, he wants to show everyone" Iain explained before helping Jack who was struggling to unzip his coat.

"Look" Jack grinned excitedly, holding his coat open so Zoe could see the grey t-shirt he wore underneath, black lettering announcing ' _I'm being promoted to big brother_ '

"Wow" Zoe gasped before looking between Rita and Iain, "you're…?"

"We are" Iain nodded.

"July" Rita confirmed, one hand on her stomach.

"Wow" Zoe smiled, "that's great news" she smiled, "I bet you're excited aren't you?" she asked Jack.

"Yep" Jack grinned, "and soon Mummy and Daddy will be able to know if I'm getting a brother or a sister."

"That is exciting, what would you like it to be?"

Jack shrugged, "I just want them to play football with me."

"In sure they will once they're big enough" For ruffled his hair before turning to congratulate Rita and Iain, "how long?" she asked, gesturing to Rita's stomach.

"14 weeks on Friday" she smiled.

"That's great news", Zoe hugged them both, "and everything's okay?"

"Perfect" Rita nodded, "especially now the sickness and nausea's worn off."

They were interrupted by Cal coming over, "little dude" he held his hand out for a hi five, Jack obliging as he always did when he saw Cal.

"Look" Jack pointed to his t-shirt, excited that he was allowed to tell people the news.

"Hey" Cal grinned, giving Jack another hi five, "does that make you a big dude now and not a little dude?" Jack nodded, grinning and giggling cheekily. "Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Jack nodded again, "only the best little boys get to be big brothers."

"Like me and you?"

Cal nodded, "just like me and you" he winked before Congratulating Rita and looking Iain up and down, "didn't know you had it in you mate" he teased, Jack out of earshot, showing off his new t-shirt to Charlie and Noel as he sat on the reception desk, the same proud grin on his face that appeared every time he spoke about his baby brother or sister.

"Oh Cal" Iain shook his head and rolled his eyes, "don't they treat you anything in med school?" he teased "Rita's the one that's got it in her. The baby's growing in her tummy, not mine."


	12. Chapter 12

"Holly? Emma? Emily? Lola? Megan?" Iain suggested as he scrolled through a list of names on his phone.

"Lola Dean sounds like a stripper" Rita screwed her face up in disgust.

"Okay, so, let's leave girls names for a while, Daniel? Jake? Matthew? Oliver? Toby? I like Daniel"

Rita sighed and shook her head as she stroked her swollen stomach, her 20 week scan was creeping closer and she and Iain had started thinking about names for their son or daughter, something that seemed to be a lot more difficult than she remembered it being with Jack. "Daniel Dean? Really? In fact…" she shook her head, "I've given up alcohol, I'm not going to the park and shouting for Jack and Daniel."

"Oh yeah" Iain laughed, "I didn't think of that but I erm, I thought the baby would have your surname like Jack."

Rita shook her head, "I mean, they can if you want but I erm, I'd like them to have your surname."

"I'd love that" Iain smiled, gently kissing Rita's lips, "as long as you're sure."

"I am" she nodded, "it's your baby as much as it is mine."

Iain kissed Rita again, "I love you."

"I love you too" Rita smiled happily before glancing at her phone, "we should probably go and get Jack, he might have some suggestions?"

Iain nodded, "you know that means we'll probably end up naming the baby after one of his friends at school."

"I know" Rita laughed, thanking Iain as he passed over her shoes, "that's what's putting me off, like Megan's a nice name, but you've seen that Megan in his class…"

"Ah" Iain chuckled, "yeah, I know what you mean" he said, thinking about the girl he'd had the pleasure of meeting when he and Rita had accompanied the class on a trip to a local wildlife sanctuary, the girl who'd cried and thrown a tantrum at absolutely every opportunity.

"Jack" Rita smiled as he sat between her and Iain on the sofa that evening, "we're trying to think of a name for the baby, can you think of any names that you like?"

"Jack" he beamed, "like me."

Rita smiled and kissed his head, "We can't call the baby Jack darling, it would get all confusing, imagine at Christmas, you wouldn't know which presents were yours and which presents were for the baby."

"Oh" Jack frowned, "don't call it Jack then, erm…" he scanned the room as he thought, Rita knowing exactly what was coming next when his eyes settled on his toy train, "Thomas" he nodded, "call it Thomas."

"Thomas Dean" Rita tried out the name.

Jack frowned, "Is Dean going to be the baby's middle name?"

"No Darling, it's going to be the baby's surname, like you're Jack Freeman."

Jack's frown grew, "but I want the baby to have the same name as me" he pouted.

Rita sighed softly and ran her fingers through Jack's hair, "don't worry about it Darling, Daddy and I will talk about it once you're in bed, we'll work something out."

They kept talk away from the baby for the rest of the evening, not wanting Jack to worry about anything, and, like always, Rita curled into Iain on the sofa once they'd tucked him into bed and read him a story, "you can use your surname for the baby" Iain told her, "I don't mind, I'd rather the baby had your surname and Jack was happy."

Rita sighed, "I want the baby to have your surname though" she began to play with his tshirt as she thought, looking up at him a few moments later when she had an idea, "what if Jack had your surname too?"

Iain frowned, "what?"

"When the adoption's finalised, we could change Jack's surname to Dean, then the baby would have your surname as well as having the same surname as Jack."

"Rita, I…"

"I know we'd have to mention it to Jack first, but I'm sure he'd love to have the same surname as his Daddy, if you'd rather not though, if you want him to have my name then I'd understand" she whispered, cursing her hormones when she felt her eyes fill with tears, a little voice in her head asking why on earth Iain would want to give another man's child his name. Of course he wanted the kids to have her surname, he wanted to make things easier for himself when she eventually messed up and pushed him away.

"No" Iain kissed Rita's head, wanting to calm her down, "you're right, we need to talk to Jack about it first, but if he wants to use my surname then of course he can."

Rita smiled softly, "I love you."

Iain kissed her forehead again, "I love you too" he said, holding her closely as he asked, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Rita frowned, tilting her head to look up at him, her tears wet on her cheeks.

"Oh Rita" he wiped at her eyes with his thumb, "what about your name?" he asked, "it's hardly fair that you do all the hard work giving us a family and I just take all the credit by giving both our kids my name, when we change Jack's name, why don't we change yours too?"

Rita frowned, "you want me to change my surname to Dean too?"

"Yeah" Iain stroked her back, "if you want to." He'd thought several times about making things official, especially since they found out she was carrying their child, but he knew that after Mark, she'd probably be reluctant to get married again, maybe her changing her surname to his was as close as he could get.

Rita shook her head, "I don't want to change my surname to yours" she said, Iain felt his heart sink as Rita's voice dropped to a whisper, "not unless we were married."

"You, you want to marry me?" Iain asked, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Yeah" she nodded, "if it's what you want too."

"It is" he kissed her lips, "I just assumed that after Mark you wouldn't want to get married again."

"You're not Mark" Rita said softly as she stroked his chest, "I know that, I know you're different, that you'd never hurt me like he did."

"You're right" he kissed her again, "I'd never hurt you, I'd never hurt you or our babies."

"I know" Rita smiled.

"So are we going to get married then?" Iain asked cheekily.

Rita laughed, "is that a proposal Mr Dean?"

"No" Iain laughed and Rita felt her heart shatter, "if I'm going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, then me and my boy are going to make sure it's a moment you remember for the rest of your life."

Hearing Iain call Jack his boy was too much for Rita and she clung to Iain as she began to sob, "I love you" she whispered as she cuddled into him, as close as she could get, "I love you so much Iain."

He smiled softly and kissed her hair as he gently rubbed her back, "I love you too Reet, and I always will."


	13. Chapter 13

"No" Jack protested, waking as Iain lifted him from his bed, "I'm tired Daddy and it's Saturday, I don't have to go to school."

Iain smiled as Jack's head lolled onto his shoulder, "I know you're tired mate" he said as he kissed Jack's head, "but we need to get you dressed and get you some breakfast in you and then you can sleep in the car and on the plane."

Jack's eyes shot open, "the plane? Today? We're going on holiday today?" hhe asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Yep" Iain grinned, "we're going on holiday today, we'll have dinner on the plane but we'll be at the hotel by tea time."

"And then can we go to the beach?" Jack asked, a big smile on his face.

Iain laughed, "probably not today, it'll be too late to go to the beach by the time we get there but you can swim in the pool at the hotel and then we'll go to the beach tomorrow" he promised.

"Okay Daddy" Jack nodded, "will you help me get dressed?"

"Of course" Iain smiled as he carried Jack through to the master bedroom where his clothes were already laid out on the bed, "but let's be quick, Mummy's making sausage sandwiches."

"And hash browns?" Jack asked, already stripping off his pyjamas.

Iain nodded, "and hash browns."

Jack raced downstairs once he was dressed, "I'm ready Mummy" he beamed.

"Perfect timing" Rita smiled as she cut his sandwich in half, "your sandwich is just ready for you."

"Thank you Mummy" Jack grinned, blowing her a kiss as he climbed up to the table.

"Anything I can do?" Iain asked, snaking his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck as his hands wandered over her swollen stomach.

"Stop harassing me" Rita laughed, swatting at his hands, "and pour Jack some juice please, the kettles just boiled for your coffee."

"And you?" Iain asked as he took Jack's cup from the cupboard.

"I'll have some juice too if there's enough left, if not I'll just have water" she said, knowing there wasn't much juice left, the family having tried to use up the contents of the fridge before they went on their fortnight's holiday.

"Are you and Daddy all ready?" Jack asked once he'd swallowed a mouthful of his sandwich.

"I think so" Rita nodded.

"I just need to put my shoes on" Jack said excitedly. Rita raised her eyebrow, "and finish my breakfast."

"And?" she prompted, "what do you do after breakfast?"

Jack frowned for a minute as he thought before grinning, "I've got to clean my teeth".

"Good boy" Rita smiled, "Daddy will put all the cases in the car once we've eaten and then we'll all be ready to go."

"Is it a long way to the airport?" Jack asked.

"Not too far" Iain told him, "but you'll probably fall asleep, I bet Mummy falls asleep too."

"I bet Mummy falls asleep too" Rita laughed, "I'm sure it wasn't this tiring the first time round" she said as she stroked her bump.

"You're growing my boy, that's a lot of awesome you're making" Iain smiled, putting his hand beside Rita's, it had been just 6 days since her 20 week scan when, to Jack's delight, they found out he'd be getting a little brother.

"Hmm" Rita glanced at Iain, "more likely to be growing a massive pain in the neck" she teased.

Iain pouted, "but you love me right?"

Rita laughed and playfully pinched his cheek, "Of course I do" she smiled before stealing a kiss.

"And you love me too?" Jack asked, ketchup all round his mouth.

"I do love you Darling" Rita nodded, "Daddy and I both love you so much more than you know."

"To the sky?" Jack asked.

"And back" Rita winked.

Iain wasn't surprised at all when Rita and Jack had fallen asleep in the car on the way to the airport, and he woke Rita up with a gentle kiss, letting her know they were at the airport before giving her a minute to wake up as he got the cases out of the boot.

They checked in and made their way through to the departure lounge, Iain treating Jack to some new books and a colouring book and crayons for on the flight before letting him run around the play area whilst he and Rita sat nearby, a second coffee for Iain, another glass of orange juice for Rita.

By the time their flight was called to board Jack was beginning to flag once again and Iain carried him onto the plane, "can I sit in the middle?" Jack asked as they reached their seats.

Iain glanced at Rita, she hadn't said as much but he could tell she was getting more and more anxious, "why don't you sit next to the window mate? Once the plane takes off everything looks tiny, it makes you feel like a giant."

"Okay" Jack beamed, scrambling over to the window seat, kneeling up to look out of the window.

"Thanks" Rita said softly once she was settled in the middle seat, Iain slipping into the aisle seat beside her.

"It's okay" Iain gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "are you alright?"

"Bit nervous" she admitted, "the last time I was on a plane was for my honeymoon with Mark, it's the only time I've ever flown before" she told him.

Iain squeezed Rita's hand, "you'll be fine" he told her, "just think about relaxing by that big pool in the sun with a mocktail in your hand and the most handsome bloke in the world by your side."

"Oh" Rita's face lit up, "I didn't know Gary Barlow holidayed in Gran Canaria."

Iain pouted and rolled his eyes, "really? You prefer Gary Barlow to me?"

"Well" Rita let her head fall onto Iain's shoulder, "you do come a very close second." Iain pouted again and she kissed his lips, "don't be all pouty" she told him, "you're going to get to see me in a bikini in a few hours", she saw Iain's face light up, "ah, thought that might work, if you behave I might even let you choose which one" she whispered before settling back in her seat as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Jack asked excitedly as Rita helped him slip his arms into the straps of his new backpack once the plane had landed several hours later.

"Not yet Darling" Rita kissed his head, "we need to get our cases and get checked into the hotel."

"I think you're going to have to make do with the pool today kiddo" Iain told him as he got his own rucksack out from under the seat in front of him, Rita's oversized handbag already over her shoulder.

Jack pouted slightly before looking up at Iain, "will you splash with me in the pool?"

Iain nodded and smiled, "of course I will."

Jack grinned, "and you can sit in the sun Mummy and read your new book."

"Oh, can I now?" Rita laughed.

"Yep" Jack nodded, "you need lots of rest while you cook that baby" he grinned.

Rita shook her head, taking Jack's hand as they finally began to leave the plane, "you two have been spending too much time together" she told Iain.

"What can I say? Iain shrugged and winked playfully, "he's my boy". Iain picked Jack up as they reached the door to the plane, carrying him down the stairs and into the terminal so he didn't get lost amongst the crowds, "are you going to wait here with Mummy?" he asked as he sat Jack on a bench, "so I can go and get our suitcases?"

Jack nodded, "I'll look after her Daddy, I promise."

"Good boy" Iain ruffled his hair.

"Can you stay with him for a sec?" Rita asked, handing Iain her handbag and gesturing across the large room, "I just need to go to the ladies."

"Of course" Iain pecked Rita's lips, "I'll take Jack before we leave."

Iain and Jack were sat together on the bench looking at something together when Rita returned, "what have you got there?" she asked.

"Look Mummy" Jack held out the leaflet, "we can go on a boat and see whales and dolphins, can we? Can we please?"

Rita sat down as Iain went off to wait for their cases, "I'm sure we can" Rita told Jack as she looked at the leaflet, "and look, the boat goes from the beach so we can go on the boat in the morning and then afterwards spend the day on the beach."

"And I can bury Daddy in the sand?"

Rita laughed and nodded, "you can bury Daddy in the sand."


End file.
